Bakunetzumaru's Halloween
by May-VeggieGirl1
Summary: PG for little ed cuss word. I was bored and decided to write this. I think SD Gundam is weird but...yeah. My friends called it 'Super Dimented' Gundam


Bakunetzumaru's Halloween

By May-Veggiegirl1

Ka-nichiwa! This is my first non-DBZ fic! *sob* (For those who don't know, Ka-nichiwa means Hello! In Japanese. There are two different hellos, one is meant to be a question. I forget what it is though...) I was watching SD Gundam and I was inspired to do this fic. ^_^;; On with this crazy plot-less fic!

4 those who read earlier, ff.net messed up when uploading this document. The whole should be here now, or I will have a bone to pick w/ them! ~

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Here's a poem, cause I was bored and wanted 2 add more:

  


The cat family was a happy one,

Two kittens and the guardian cat.

But one day, a kitten was sold by the owner.

Unknowingly and sad,

The kitten looked for a way to cope,

For losing the only loved ones he had.

  


^To be contiuned later in the fic^

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


~*~*~*~*~*R/R!

Bakunetzumaru (I'm too lazy to write it out so we'll call him Bakunetzu for now. Everyone else calls him by his full name. I like my sub better than his real name. Don't care if it's supposed to be an s instead of z. I'm not changing it now!) picked his blade off the table. He had been uneasy all day. He couldn't understand what he was fretting about. When Shute or Captain asked him what was troubling him, he denied his worry. Zero said that he was just sniveling over his homesickness. Maybe. But it's never been so bad that he could not determine how he felt. Captain was practicing his aim on flying targets and Shute was cheering him on. Zero went out somewhere to scan the area of Dark Axis scum. Entango came up behind him and nudged him with her nose.

"Not now Entango..." The horse glumly walked away. He examined his blade. Sharp, but he uses it so much, the blade was starting to get duller and duller with each battle. He hoped his swords would still be able to slice bread when he returned home to get them fixed. Home. The word floated in his head, echoing in the distance. He could still picture his home clearly...it's beautiful red skies, it's lush cerulean grass, it's smell of sweet Yakitsu swaying threw the breeze- of course he couldn't smell it himself, but they say it's the most pleasant smell in the whole dimension. Ark wasn't too different than Neotopia, but much different than Lacroa. He didn't care how beautiful Zero says Lacroa was. Home is were your heart lies- or soul drive in this case. And his home was the most beautiful place of all to him, because... 

"Hello? Neotopia to Bakunetzumaru! You in there?" Bakunetzu came out of his nostalgia and realized he spaced off while still examining his sword. He looked up at Shute. "Are you all right Bakunetzumaru?" Captain came up behind him.

"Yes. You have not been acting as your usual self."

"I'm fine, I was just...thinking how my blades have been worn down a bit." He diverted his eyes to the orange glowing sun and realized he had daydreamed for at least an hour or so. The sun was setting in the west. Shute examined them. 

"Woah, maybe you should get new ones..."

"From here?! No way!" Bakunetzu stubbornly said, crossing his arms. Captain joined the conversation.

"Have you seen Zero? We haven't spotted him yet." This caught his attention and he turned his gaze to Captain.

"Zero? I thought he left to scan Neotopia and see if Dark Access would show their ugly face today?"

"Why would he do that? He knows Captain has sensors for those things. And the base- or what's left of it- still has scanners." Suddenly, a blue rose appeared on the end of Bakunetzu's blade, which was still in his hand. He glared at it angrily. Captain and Shute looked up. "Zero! Where have you been?" 

"I was looking for the Dark Axis. I didn't know you had scanners for such things. I was still able to help out a damsel in distress when her house was on fire." Shoot's mother came out. 

"Shute! It's time for dinner!"

"Okay mom! Hey, why don't you guys join us?"

"I would be honored to join your lovely family to dinner Shute...Bakunetzumaru, are you still crying over your homeworld when you don't even know if it's still the way it was when you last saw it?" Bakunetzu continued to angrily stare at the flower. "Looks like he's as dull as his swords." He glared at Zero.

"Looks who's talking! I'm Zero, I love dainty roses cause I'm a girlie Gundam!" Zero was taken a back. No one expected Bakunetzu to have an outburst. At least, today.

"These roses are from the royal garden and have great meaning to Lacroa! Your calling me a girlie Gundam?! At least I'm not pink!" That hit him where it hurt. He was hoping since he came here no one would mention that. It was a great burden to his ego.

"Your a knight? A knight of what? Some barren wasteland?" Zero was seething. No one insulted Lacroa in his presence without a fight.

"Lacroa is a beautiful place-"

"Was a beautiful place-"

"IS a beautiful place-"

"WAS-"

"IS-"

"Guys, stop it! We shouldn't fight each other!" Shute tried to break the fight. Bakunetzu picked the rose off his sword, let it fall to the ground, and crushed it under his foot. Zero snapped. That was the very last straw. Insulting him was one thing...insulting his home was another...but destroying a precious princess rose was where he crossed the line. Zero tackled Bakunetzu to the ground as they kicked and punched while rolling down the hill. Shute's mother called him again. 

"Captain, can you take care of this?"

"Sure Shute. Goodnight!"

"See ya' tomorrow!" Shute ran off in the other direction to his house. 

"Zero! Bakunetzumaru! Stop this immediately!" Zero knocked Bakunetzu's blade out of his hand. 

"Let's see how well you last without your sword!" Their brawl continues. Zero punched him in the face. Bakunetzu kicked Zero in the shin. Captain grabs Zero's back and hulls him to his feet, a yard away from Bakunetzu. Bakunetzu slowly rose to his feet.

"Stop it you two! We're a team!"

"He's on no team of mine!"

"I couldn't even fathom working with him!"

"Stop this foolishness!...Let's head back to the base now, shall we?" Bakunetzu and Zero continue to glare at each other as Entango galloped over to Bakunetzu. He straddled her and went over to his blade, tossed aside. Entango had the other blade with her. The ride back to the base was a quiet one. No one said a word. Bakunetzu would never admit to this, but his mid-section hurt from Zero tackling him. Gundam's aren't light you know. 

*************

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


The kitten was gloomy and aggressive,

He only wanted to be home.

But humans could never explain,

Why he must be so lone.

  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The next morning was as quiet as the evening. Gunbike wanted them to address what was wrong, but Captain said it was their problem to work out. Bakunetzu decided to stay at the base today, he was a little tired from the night before. Zero went off somewhere- he didn't care to announce where and no one cared to ask. Captain decided to stay also with the Chief Haru, since Shute had to go to school today. Captain left around when Shute gets out of school, to see him. Chief walks over to Bakunetzu lying on the ground, staring at the sky.

"It's amazing how Captain adores Shute so much." Bakunetzu nodded his head. "Is something wrong Bakunetzumaru?" He shook his head. "Okay then...Your blades seem to be worn a little. I can have them polished if you wish." Bakunetzu sighed. 

"All right, but if you do anything more to it..."

"Don't worry! I think it'll look good as new with a little polish." Chief handed them to Juli and she carried them off. Zero came back shortly with Bell Wood.

"Hey Bakunetzumaru! What's up?"

"Nothing really. What brings you here." It didn't sound that much like a question.

"What if I told you that the inter-dimensional transportation device was complete?" Bakunetzu sat up and stared at Bell Wood with hopeful eyes. "Mmm, mmm, you really do have a screw loose."

"What's that all supposed to mean?"

"Normally, if I told you that, you'd be jumpn' with joy and ranting on and on about 'how you'll see your beloved home land again'. Even if you were homesick." His eyes saddened.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yeah, nomally it's fun to play wid your head." He gave Bell Wood the cold shoulder. "No hard feelin's, k. You sure your all right?" Bakunetzu stood up. 

"I'm fine! Why can't anybody get that?" He stormed off. Zero, Chief, Gunbike, Entango, and Bell Wood sadly watch him leave. Bell Wood 'mmm' some more.

"That is one moody robot." Zero nodded in agreement. Gunbike cut the silence.

"Zero, did you bring Bell Wood over here to torment Bakunetzumaru?"

"No...believe it or not, I wanted to see if he was homesick or if something else was wrong." Chief put his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Zero, I had no idea! So you do care about Bakunetzumaru!" 

"What?! I-I never said that!" The other's smile. "...Well, anyway, Shute came back from school and has something to show us all, but we have to keep it a secret from Bakunetzumaru."

"Why?"

"Beat's me. He said he'd explain it all to us at once." Gunbike shifted gears.

"Well, what are we waitn' for! Everyone hop in!" Chief and Bell Wood hop in as Zero fly's and Entango rides off.

**************

Bakunetzu slowly walked over to Shute's house. That was the only other place he could think of going. He felt like everything around him was spinning out of control. Bakunetzu started running. He noticed that the sky was growing dark as storm clouds gathered over head.

"Perfect weather for my mood..." He wanted to be home. He missed it so much, he hoped they wouldn't forget him. Forget him! He never thought of that! What if they think he was destroyed and would never come back? More pain swelled within him. His soul drive hurt. It started to rain heavily. Water isn't a problem for Gundam's, they're built to be immune. Lightning boomed over head. It takes a while to get to and from the SDG base and Shoot's house. He knew it would be late in the evening when he arrived.

*************

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


The kitten continued to search for home,

The place he knew so well.

A place he would never expect,

To be expelled.

  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The rest of the Gundam gang arrived at Shute's house. Shute was wearing some kind of costume. Zero poked it.

"Shute, how has thou slain this beast and why does thou wear it's skin?" Shute laughed.

"This is a costume, silly! Chief, B.G., have you heard of Halloween?"

"No, we've spent most of our lives at the old base- away from civilization. What is it Shute?"

"The people of Neotopia celebrate a holiday called Halloween. It's when people dress up in costumes and scare each other. And kids go door to door getting candy."

"What's the point of that?"

"Let me finish, Gunbike. Tonight is Halloween, and I thought we could get together and trick Bakunetzumaru!"

"Why him, Shoot? He's in no mood for somen' like this." Bell Wood pointed out.

"That's exactly why it's him! He's afraid of ghosts right? And I think it's just what he needs to cheer up!"

"Are you positive Shute?" Captain pushed.

"Come on, it'll be great! I just know it! Now, here's the costumes: Chief and Entango are perfect for the pumpkin horseman, Bell Wood you can be the grim reaper, Zero is the perfect ghost, and-"

"Woah, hold on Shute! You want me to be a ghost?"

"Yeah! I figured that you wanted to scare Bakunetzumaru the most, and you can fly!"

"Oh, I see. Good deduction. Shute, but how are we going to look like these things?"

"My mom has the costumes already. Now let's see...me and Captain are monsters, Gunbike is good for scary effects-"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...like your glowing red eyes, in a dark creepy area. Let's get started!"

***************

Bakunetzu trudged over to the gloomy house. It was getting harder to see through a thick fog that accumulated after the rain stopped. He knew he was close to Shute's house- then he saw the sidewalk. He walked over to the house. The house was unusually macabre, like it was mourning in death. He shivered and walked forward when he saw red eye's watch him from a bush. Bakunetzu spun around to it, and it disappeared. 

"C-Come out! Whoever you are!" He heard a groan. Bakunetzu picked up a stick, carefully approached the bush, and opened it to reveal..."AH!" He jumped backwards and stumbled on his feet.

"B...Baku...netzu...maru...get...out...before it's...too...late..." It was Shute's father, lying in the mud, covered in blood.

"A-A-Are you all right???"

"Please...save...Shute...*cough*he's...inside..."

"Hang on! I'll get him, then get you two to safety!" Bakunetzu dashes to the front door, when he saw a giant spider crawl on top of the house, he ignored it for the time being and ran inside. Objects were tossed aside on the floor, things were scattered and one door was blocked off with furniture and other things. He moved them immediately and rushed inside to find an enormous ghost, with a red cape.

"Who dare waketh thee in thy eternal slumber...?" Bakunetzu turned completely white as his eye's grew twice their normal size. 

"A...g...g...A GHOST!!!!" He turned and ran screaming. Once he was out of the room, Zero cracked up laughing. He ran out of the house and into a bush where he found two hideous creatures snarling at him. He jabs at them with the stick.

"I-I-I'm warning you...I'm very dangerous with this...this...stick..." They roar at him and he runs off to be caught next to a horserider...with a pumpkin head! He ran the other way to find the ghost coming back at him again! Bakunetzu turns to run but trips over a rock- he's trembling like a wombat with rabies.

"P-Please spare Shute Mr. Ghost! I beg of you!! He's just a boy!!!" He looks at what's in front of him. Someone wearing a cloak. He hastily gets on his feet and shakes the persons shoulders. "Whoever you are, it's not safe here! Leave immediately! Do you hear me?!" The hood pulls back a bit to reveal a skull. Bakunetzu backs away and trips over backward again and stares at the reaper- face to face. 

"Yes, I am the grim reaper, Bakunetzumaru...It is your time..." He backed away slowly. The ghost put his hand on Bakunetzu's shoulder, and then everything went black...

*************

"Bakunetzumaru..." The voice sounded familiar and a good distance away. It was slowly getting closer in the darkness. He couldn't see anything around him, the void was so empty. 

"Hello? Who are you? Where are you? Come out!" His voice echoed and broke the calm silence. He looked around and noticed he was drifting underwater.

"Bakunetzumaru..." It was much closer now, so he tried to take a few steps forward when he fell, for what seemed to be forever... 

*************

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


The gloomy kitten dreamed of home,

Day in and day out,

He worried for his loved ones.

Their safety, he had doubt.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay, Bell Wood?"

"For the hundredth time, Shute, he just passed out!" Zero was still laughing his head off. "If somen' really was wrong wid him, I wouldn't be able to tell! I'm a scientist- not a mechanic! That's Kao Lyn's bag!" Shute yawned.

"Shute, it's way past your bedtime. Get undressed and go to bed. He'll be alright."

"Aw, but mom...I can't do that! This is all my fault in the begin with..."

"Do not trouble yourself young Shute, for it is not your fault; it's Bakunetzumaru's own undoing that is a coward." Zero continued to crack up.

"I still feel bad about it. Mom, can I please stay up a little longer?"

"Alright. Ten more minutes Shute, and then your going to bed." Entango neighed. 

"He'll be alright Entango. I just know it." He watched Bakunetzu's still form hopefully.

***************

"Hey! I think he's starting to come back online!" Everyone looked at the Chief and rushed over to Bakunetzu. Shute's mom went to see if Shute was awake. 

"I think your right..." Bell Wood said, examining him a bit. Bakunetzu slowly opened his eyes. Everything was incredibly bright and blurry. Shute came rushing in.

"Bakunetzumaru! Are you alright?!" He struggled a bit, and sat up.

"Huh...? What? What's going on?" Zero stepped forward.

"Let me jump-start his memory. Bakunetzumaru...I'm coming to get you..." He blinked a minute, and then turned cross.

"Hey...W-Wait an minute...You all were the...You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry Bakunetzumaru. It was all my idea...You see, in Neotopia, we celebrate this holiday called Halloween. It's when you dress up in costumes' and scare each other. I thought it would cheer you up..."

"Cheer me up! You scared the living day-lights out of me!! How is that supposed to cheer me up?! And if this holiday is meant to scare each other, WHY DID YOU ALL HAVE TO SCARE ME?!"

"...You did give us a scare when you blacked out like that..." Zero got in his face.

"Don't blame Shute for this! It's not his fault your a coward!!"

"I wasn't that scared!"

"You passed out in your fear!"

"Alright!! So I was scared! But it wasn't entirely being afraid of my own well-being! I was afraid something horrible happened to Shute and everyone else!" Everyone bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry, Bakunetzumaru. We overdid it. But...don't you think all of this was a little funny?" He succumbed to a little laughter.

"Well...Zero's costume was pretty pathetic...and his acting! If I wasn't so worried about Shute, I would have yelled at him for trying to scare me like that."

"I had you in the palm of my hands, Bakunetzumaru, and you know it!"

"Sure Zero. And pigs live in tree's in Neotopia!" Bakunetzu laughed heartily. "Yeah, okay that was petty good...but tell me, how did you get the giant spider on the house like that?"

"Um...what giant spider?" Bakunetzu sweat dropped, went outside, and glared at them.

"If this is some kind of encore presentation, I'm gonna' be mad!" Everyone stepped outside and gasped at the enormous spider planted on top of the house.

"We swear we have no idea what that is! Who did that," asked Gunbike. The spider laughed.

"The Gundam Force- HAH! What a bunch of losers! What's wrong, don't tell me your afraid of a little insect?"

"It's the Dark Axis!" 

"Dispatch the re-equip ring!" A giant ring comes out of nowhere and Captain is transformed to battle mode. His jet boosters help him to the top of the house, as he fires missiles.

"Omana! Come to me!" Zero's sword drops down from the sky, in a blur of magic. Zero fly's to the top of the house and starts slashing at it. Bakunetzu runs over to Chief.

"I need my blades! Where are they?!" 

"They're still back at the base, Bakunetzumaru. I'm sorry..."

"This is just great..." Shute pats Bakunetzu on the back.

"Don't worry about it! Zero and Captain can take care of those scum easy!"

"Actually, Shute, their hard exterior is difficult to penetrate through..." Shute looked up to Captain.

"That's not a problem to the Gundam Force! Give it everything you've got, Captain!!" Something started to glow inside of Captain.

"Soul Drive Activated!" His hand started to glow and spin, then Captain punched the robot and knocked it off the house.

"Alright Captain! Your the best!" Bakunetzu stepped forward.

"Wait! That attack only cracked it barely!" A very small crack appeared where Captain hit it.

"That's it?! This is difficult!" The giant spider got back on it's legs. Zapper Zaku was impatient.

"Why don't we blast them?!" Grappler Gouf smacked Zapper.

"Zapper, we wear them down first, just in case something bad happens!"

"I wanna destroy them now!" Destroyer Dom whines.

"No! Bad Dom! We're sticking with the plan!"

"Plan-shman, let's blast them now!" The three idiot's bicker some more. Bakunetzu stared at the over sized insect for a while when it hit him. That was the same robot he was fighting before he was brought to this dimension...

~!~!~!~!~! 

"What is...this thing..." Bakunetzu turned to his brother. Taishiwakamaru sighed.

"I have no idea...but, if we could crack it open- I could use my Electro-Cannon to zap it from the inside- out..." 

"Leave that to me then!...I don't care how powerful it's defenses are...I refuse to give up- come Entango!" Bakunetzu hops on his horse and charges at it. He unleashes a flurry of attacks with his blades, trying anything to get it to cut. After five more minutes, it finally made a small open hole. Entango pulled back, as Bakunetzu panted heavily. Taishiwakamaru stepped forward.

"Good job- leave the rest to me!" Electricity flowed into his hand. "This is for all the innocent you've killed!" He released the blast and it struck dead in the hole, frying the robot. After a few moments, sparks cracked and a blinding light filtered into the area. When Bakunetzu opened his eyes, his brother was on the ground and the robot, still standing. He jumped off Entango and went to Taishiwakamaru's side.

"B-Brother! Are you all right?! Please, say something!" He opened his eye's a little.

"I...I'll be alright, Bakunetzumaru...but you have to finish the beast off...it's much weaker...but I don't have the strength to zap it again...just don't hurt yourself..."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. You just get rest..." Bakunetzu straddled Entango. "HYAH! Bakunetzumaru- Secret Art's: TAIYOKEN!" Bakunetzu and Entango burst into flames and charged head-long at the beast, when suddenly he was pulled to Neotopia...

~!~!~!~!~!

Bakunetzu held back tears. His brother...He may be dead, or alive. But most likely dead. He clenched his fists. "I...I will...avenge them...I DON'T NEED BLADES TO BEAT YOU!!!" Shute and Bell Wood turned to Bakunetzu and his outburst. He ran inside.

"What's his problem? Maybe I should check it out..." Bell Wood followed in pursuit. "Yo! What's wid you?" He was digging threw a cubboard.

"I need to find an extension cord!!"

"Why you want one of those?"

"JUST GET ONE!!" He continued to frantically look. Shute's dad come up to him.

"We don't really have any..."

"What?! You don't?!" Bakunetzu ran outside. Captain lost his light sword. Bakunetzu picked it up and continued to run to the back yard. Bell Wood followed him. He used the sword to cut a wire and run it to the front yard, while it was still plugged in. He grabbed a metal pole and wrapped the cord around the pole as he ran up to the robot.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!!!" And Bakunetzu rammed the pole and wire deep into the robot threw the crack Captain made. Suddenly, a huge volt of electricity flowed through the robot...and Bakunetzu, holding the spear/pole...

"BAKUNETZUMARU!!!" Bell Wood ran back to the power box and shut off all the power. Within seconds, the current stopped and Bakunetzu fell down. Zero flew over to him.

"Bakunetzumaru! Are you alright?" Bakunetzu weakly smiled inside. 

"I...I'll be alright...but you have to finish the beast off...yourself..." The Chief grabbed a radio out of his pocket.

"We have a Gundam down, repeat- a Gundam is down!" Zero drew his sword. 

"That attempt will not be taken in vain!" Zero charged at it.

"Glad...to hear..." And for the second time that day, everything went black.

*************

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


One day, he found his new family in danger,

And came to rescue them.

He was starting to get the idea,

Loved ones were beautiful gems.

  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Bakunetzu opened his eyes. He could tell it was around mid- noon because the sun was blazing down on him. He closed his eyes. Captain came up to him. "Bakunetzumaru?"

"Yeah?" Captain smiled.

"I thought you were awake. Hold on." Captain walked away. Despite the way he was hurt from last night, he felt pretty good. He wasn't sad or unusually moody. He felt happy. Chief, Bell Wood, Zero, Entango, Kao Lyn, and Gunbike came over to him. Zero floated above him, eclipsing the sun.

"I admire your random act of bravery, but I must say that your off your rocker." Bakunetzu laughed and opened his eyes.

"Zero's right! If I didn't shut off all the power in the house, you would've fried yourself like chicken." Chief stepped in. Kao Lyn jumped around like he had ants in his underwear.

"A few of your circuits were fried, but it wasn't too bad that we couldn't fix it." Captain and Shute came over.

"Shute? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bakunetzumaru, school's out already! Are you alright?" Bakunetzu sat up.

"Think so. As far as I know of." Zero floated to the ground. 

"You really are psychotic. I think you had a few circuits blown before you were fried."

"Oh, that reminds me Zero, if you think I didn't notice that you were the first one to run up to me and see if I was okay, your sadly mistaken." Zero's eye's grew.

"That doesn't mean anything, I'm just faster than the other's are!"

"Then why would you even want to run up and check on me?"

"I...Y...Your part of the team whether I like it or not, and I have to make sure our team is okay!" Everyone laughed. "What?!" Entango nudged up against Bakunetzu. He pet her gently. She knew what was wrong with him previously, and he knew it. He had been with Entango for as long as he could remember. She knew how he felt, and vic versa. She even knew his brother, Taishiwakamaru, and his horse.

"Hey! Bakunetzumaru!" He looked up at Shute, Captain, and Zero on top of the hill.

"Hm?"

"Come on! We're going down to my house! Why don't you come?" He stood up.

"Sure, sounds great! Come on, Entango!" She neighed. And they raced off into the sunset.

  


He knew now. 

Because if anything bad ever happened to Ark...

He knew he'd be home by now.

  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


And so the story ends,

Of a kitten who found new hope.

He found love in a different way,

So he may never have to cope.

  


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

  


~*~*~*~*~*R/R!

That was great, other than the fact I forgot some people's names...

The little thing at the bottom DOES NOT MEAN ARK OR BAKUNETZUMARU WILL DIE!!!! It means if he would never be able to return to Ark again,Neotopia would be his home! Duh!

So anyway, please review and tell me * positive * criticism or if I should add more chapters/ continue writing SD Gundam fics. Flamer's can suck their **** for this one. Any other of my fics, I don't care if you flame. (EXCEPT Dragonball TC ~which is coming soon!) I like this one.

^_^

I hope your pressing that little button down there.

You better be...

  


:P


End file.
